It has been long recognized, especially in the urban environment, that collection and disposal of animal wastes presents many difficulties. This is especially true in the case of pets, such as dogs, which require exercise out of doors for the maintenance of health. It is not unusual, while the dog is being exercised out of doors, that it deposits its feces at will. It is not unusual, in most urban settings, to see fecal deposits on streets, sidewalks and in parks.
Partly in recognition of the public health aspects involved in such uncontrolled outdoor activities of dogs, many communities have legislated leash laws. These laws have a two sided aspect, whereby dogs in the public environment must be controlled by a leash, and whereby provisions are made for the capture and impoundment of freely running dogs.
While leash laws have the salutary effect of curbing the freedom of dogs in the public arena by requiring the dog to be under close personal control, the public health and aesthetic aspects of dog feces in public places, have not been addressed by the leash laws. Accordingly, many communities require that any person exercising animals, especially dogs, in public, must collect and dispose of any feces produced by the animal during the time of its exercise.
As a result of these laws, it is not unusual, in an urban setting, to see a dog owner holding the leash in one hand and carrying in the other, a scoop or shovel, and some type of container. Typically, the container is in the form of disposable plastic bags. In the clean-up process, the person exercising the dog must one hand to control the dog on its leash, while attempting, usually in an awkward manner, to scoop up the feces and deposit it within the plastic bag.
The foregoing method of addressing the sanitation problem presents many practical and aesthetic difficulties for the person exercising the pet. In the first place, it requires that the person carry the shovel or scoop throughout the period of exercise, together with one or more bags in which to deposit the feces. During use, further practical and aesthetic difficulties are presented, because the person must control the animal during the cleanup operation. Generally, especially with large, active animals, such as dogs, control of the dog by its leash requires the use of one, if not both, hands. Thus, at best, only one hand is free for the scooping of the feces, and its deposit into the plastic disposable bag.
This operation can be frustrating and displeasing for the person attempting it. In many cases, the shovel or scoop does not correspond in shape or size with the mouth of the disposable bag. Thus, it is not unusual for some of the contents of the shovel to spill over the sides of the bag thereby falling to the ground, necessitating a second or a third scooping operation. Further, deposits of fecal material are frequently left on the surface of the shovel or scoop, thereby rendering the cleanup operations displeasing and undesirable. More importantly, from the aspect of public health, the person exercising the dog has a soiled shovel which must be carried in its soiled condition for the balance of the exercise period.
In view of the above, it would be highly desirable to have a portable device adapted for use in the cleanup of animal feces, which device would be readily and conveniently transportable, and yet would not require the use of a scoop or shovel in the performance of its function. In this regard, such a new and improved device could be used in a convenient manner with one hand of the user, to permit the other hand of the user to be free to grasp the end of a leash or other restraining device.
After the cleanup operation has been accomplished, the bag containing the fecal material must be transported to a place where it can be disposed of. Carrying such a bag can present difficulties for one who is exercising an active dog and yet has to carry a soiled bag to a place of disposal. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to be able to transport a used bag to a place of disposal, in a discrete manner.
Another aspect to be considered in the cleanup operations discussed herein, is the behavior of the dog being exercised. It is not uncommon for an active dog to interfere with a person cleaning up the fecal material. In this regard, it would be highly desirable to prevent, or at least greatly inhibit the dog from interfering in the cleanup operation so that the user can devote more attention to the waste disposal task.
Thus, it would be highly desirable to have an invention which would free the person exercising a dog from the requirement to carry a scoop or shovel. It would be further highly desirable to permit rapid, repetitive and sanitary cleanup of dog feces during an animal's exercise. Also, it would be desirable to be able to transport the used fecal container to a place of disposal in a discrete manner.